


Bruise Violet

by cybercandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bruises, Community: bandom_meme, Frottage, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mikey wants is some alone time, just him, his fingers, a mirror and the large bruise on his hip. Which is really fucking pretty. But he's rooming with Frank tonight which means he can't sneak off that easily and maybe he really doesn't have to if Frank's fascination with the red-purple patch on Mikey's skin is anything to go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written for Lucifuge5's prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _Mikeyway has a thing for seeing bruises bloom on his skin (from impact play or hickeys)_

"Wow, Mikes, that's one motherfucker of a bruise" Frank gasps and sits back on his haunches on the bed. 

And yeah, it's not like Mikey doesn't know. In fact, he’s really quite aware it’s there, has been since he tripped and hit the amp with his hip before the show. It had hurt like hell but it had also made Mikey hope that it would leave a mark. He’d almost been disappointed that he couldn’t see anything straight away, but he knows bruises take time to develop. Now, a few hours later, it has bloomed into a deep red-purplish patch about the size of Mikey's palm. 

And it's fucking pretty.

Mikey’s still cruising on the last remains of post-gig adrenaline, which means it doesn’t hurt that much yet, but it’s going to very soon and Mikey can’t wait. He’s been looking forward to getting some alone time tonight, just him, a mirror, his fingers and the bruise. It’s a hotel night and usually Mikey would be rooming with Ray, but for some reason Gerard has decided that Ray needs to be in his room and Mikey’s got Frank instead. Which isn’t a bad thing, really. Frank’s cuddly and usually up for sex if Mikey plays his cards right. It’s just that Frank isn't as easily distracted by a movie on TV as Ray and therefore more likely to notice if Mikey locks himself into the bathroom for half an hour. He's also much more likely to come _investigate_ , the curious little fuck. It’s fine, though, bruises take a week or two to heal and while it's prettiest when it’s fresh, purple-red and tender, he can still take care of it when they’re back on the bus.

Right now, though, Frank's straddling Mikey's thighs on the huge double bed, tugging Mikey’s sleep pants down and pushing his t-shirt up to get a closer look. Mikey shifts a little and is just about to tell Frank that it's nothing, he’s fine, no reason to worry, when Frank runs his fingers over Mikey's hip. The touch is too gentle to be painful, it's more the prospect of what could be than what is, but Mikey twitches and draws in a sharp breath nevertheless. A little smile plays around Frank’s mouth and he touches the patch of angry red skin again, pressing down just a little bit more, and this time it hurts, sending a jolt of pain-pleasure through Mikey's body. Mikey can neither stop the moan from falling from his lips nor the blood rushing down to his cock. The thin fabric of his sleep pants is doing nothing to hide the developing boner but Frank doesn’t even seem to notice, he’s still staring at the bruise, completely mesmerized, licking his lips.

"Frank... I... let me..." Mikey starts, trying to get away before things turn weird, but Frank's stroking skin again, pushing, and Mikey says "hnnnggghhh" and squirms. He's fucking hard now, cock tenting his pants, and Frank finally seems to be catching on to what’s going on in front of him. Mikey expects him to pull away, but all Frank does is look into his eyes and give him a sly grin, all dark eyes and flushed face, before forcefully digging his fingers into Mikey’s hip. If Frank wasn’t holding him down Mikey would catapult off the bed from the sensation. All he can do in his current position is groan and arch his back.

"Please, Frank... need more... please... please" he gasps and the smile he gets in return is downright dirty, leaving no doubt that Frank knows _exactly_ what he is doing. 

Frank helps Mikey pull his t-shirt over his head and then he’s scooting back to push Mikey’s sleep pants down and off, exposing Mikey's cock which flops hard and heavy against Mikey’s belly. It would be awkward if it wasn't Frank here with him, but somehow doing weird shit with Frank is fine, always has been, it’s like Frank has some kind of special superpower that makes everything they do perfectly alright, no matter how far out or kinky it gets. Once Mikey is stretched out naked in front of him Frank bends forward, locks his mouth on Mikey's other hip and _sucks_. Mikey's rocks upward, thrusting into the air, prompting Frank to growl and pin him down more firmly. He bites into the soft skin just above the hip bone, making sure Mikey gets a perfect imprint of all of his teeth. It's a sharp, stinging pain that travels straight to Mikey's cock and makes Mikey whimper. Frank stops for a moment to inspect his work, looking pleased, and Mikey props himself up on his elbows to have a look himself. There is a collection of dark red marks on his abdomen, one in the shape of a bruise and the others in the shape of Frank’s mouth, all of them throbbing with the beat of Mikey’s pulse. Frank licks his way up to Mikey's ribs, hesitates briefly and bites down again. He’s not holding back, sucking and pinching as hard as he can without out breaking skin and Mikey's hips rock against Frank's chest as a response. Frank moans, humping Mikey's leg while he's drawing up another bruise, twisting Mikey's nipple simply because he can, adding another layer to the sting-throb-heat, before shuffling up further and licking Mikey's neck.

"Not on the neck, Frankie, please" Mikey gets out. They've got a photo shoot coming up and Gerard's going to give him hell if he shows up with a scarf around his neck when Gerard thinks they should all wear t-shirts. Frank snorts and mutters "don't worry", scraping his teeth over Mikey's collarbone before sucking a hickey onto his shoulder. Their hips are touching and Frank's grinding his cock against Mikey's like he means business. Mikey could quite happily come like that, he’s totally going to if Frank keeps this up, but before Mikey can really get into it Frank's sliding down, leaving a trail of hickeys and bites along Mikey's torso until he's wedged between Mikey's legs. He wiggles his shoulders and Mikey spreads his legs wider to make room, panting and writhing because every bruise, bite and hickey tingles and stings when he moves and Frank’s playing Mikey’s body like his guitar, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Frank licks the length of Mikey's cock and Mikey thinks maybe he's in for a blow job, but then Frank’s tongue is travelling further down, on to Mikey's balls and the insides of his thighs and, fuck yeah, that's fine, too. Mikey's so not expecting the finger in his ass and the teeth on his thigh and for a moment he forgets how to breathe, giving a loud groan when he remembers again. Frank moans and sinks his teeth into the soft skin just below Mikey's balls, crooking the finger he’s got inside Mikey _just so_ while the other hand digs into the bruise on Mikey's hips and that’s it, Mikey's gone, head tilting back, come spurting onto his belly.

A few minutes later Frank shuffles up and curls around Mikey’s side, one leg thrown over Mikey’s thighs, fingers ghosting over the pattern of purple-red marks all over Mikey’s chest. It’s only then that Mikey realises that, shit, he didn't do anything to get Frank off.

"Frankie, do you want me to..." Mikey asks, moving his hand up and down in the air, the universally accepted gesture for signalling a hand job. Frank gently nuzzles Mikey's shoulder and mumbles something resembling "nah, I'm good". Mikey pulls away slightly, finding Frank looking up at him.

“Really?” he asks disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah... you might not have noticed, but you weren’t the only one getting off on this" Frank grins and tugs at the wet patch on the front of his sweat pants, cuddling up closer again when Mikey laughs.

"Shower soon?" Frank mumbles into Mikey’s armpit, adding "there's a huge mirror in the bathroom... we could get clean and wet and... maybe... y'know...?"

And, yeah, Mikey knows. He knows that bruises glow much brighter and throb when your skin is hot and that there’s a large mirror in the bath and that they don't have to be anywhere before noon tomorrow. And he knows that Frank knows and smiles.


End file.
